


Unplanned

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the sixth day she was overdue, she finally admitted the truth to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, yet again, to Primroseburrows for the beta. It might help to read [this snippet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9031) first, it's kind of backstory for this one.   
> Prompt: curve

On the sixth day she was overdue, she finally admitted the truth to herself.

Martha sat down abruptly on a kitchen chair. She put her hand on the curve of her belly, as if she would be able to feel the tiny seed that had taken root there. There was nothing, of course, except the sinking feeling in her stomach. They'd been careful, but you could never be entirely safe.

She closed her eyes, trying not to remember the sound of her mother, crying out as if something was being ripped from her, perhaps the baby, perhaps her life. And her mother later in life, like a weary, translucent shadow of a woman. Martha had sworn that would never be her life, working her hands to the bone for six children and a husband who thought it was no more than his due.

"Martha?" George was looking at her, frowning in concern. "Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm pregnant," she said bluntly.

"You are?" he said, and bent his head down. She couldn't see his face.

"George?" She realized she'd never asked him, really. "Do you want children?"

"Yes, I do," he said, hesitantly, and now she could see way he was smiling, like unexpected happiness.

"Oh," she said faintly, and looked down at her belly again. No, George was nothing like her father.

Perhaps she wouldn't turn into her mother, either.


End file.
